Pokemon: Mystery Dungeon - Legendaries Unite
by ShinyKeldeo
Summary: A new day in the world of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon, and two siblings, Keldeo and Keldea, have decided to start their own Rescue Team. Destiny has other plans, however, as an Ancient Evil Awakens, the world is put into grave danger, and it's up to these two and many others to stop him.
1. Chapter 1 - Day One at the Guild

Welcome, to a world full of mysterious creatures called Pokémon. There are hundreds upon hundreds of Pokémon in our world, from the deepest oceans to the highest mountains and beyond. Some as common as grass, but some as rare as diamond.

There are many legends about Pokémon said to have shaped this world, commonly referred to as the Legendary Pokémon. But there are some that have been lost through time. Every day more and more is learned about Pokémon. But many doubt we will ever learn everything about them.

This story takes place in an unknown world where Pokémon live as you or I would. But there are always dangers and perils in this world. And so some Pokémon form exploration and rescue teams. But there are those who only do so to further their evil ambitions.

There have been many stories about rescue and exploration teams which saved the world many times. And now, this story shall begin again. Keldeo and his sister Keldea have decided to form their own rescue team, and have enlisted in Wigglytuff's Exploration Guild to learn.

But little do they know, destiny has a special plan for these two, and many others… 

Chapter One:

Day One at the Guild 

"Come On! Hurry! We're going to be late for class!" yells Keldeo as he races through Treasure Town.

"Well it's not me who overslept, Keldeo!" responds his sister Keldea.

"Well you're the one who spent forever checking your mane!" yelled Keldeo.

The duo dash down the street, trying to make it before…

DING DONG! DING DONG…

"Oh no, we're so late now," says Keldea.

"We're here, so we won't be real late," says Keldeo.

As they approach the entrance, they have to have their footprint identified by the Diglett sentry.

"Ladies first," says Keldeo jokingly.

"How nice of you," responds Keldea sarcastically.

As Keldea steps on the grate, a voice erupts from below.

"Pokémon Detected! Pokémon Detected!" says the Diglett, "Who's Footprint? Who's Footprint? The Footprint is Keldeo, The Footprint is Keldeo!"

Keldeo went through the same process. After the process, the gate rose and the duo was allowed in.

When they got in they were greeted by an angry Chatot.

"You're Late you two!" shouted Chatot.

"We know, we're sorry," apologized Keldea, "but my brother over there overslept this morning."

"But we would have been here on time if she hadn't spent so much time checking her mane," argued Keldeo.

"That's enough from both of you!" shouted Chatot, "If you want to be a team you have to get along with each other."

"He's just so irritating sometimes," said Keldea.

"She's just as bad," argued Keldeo.

"Both of you quiet and listen up!" shouted Chatot.

Both of them quieted and stiffened in surprise.

"Now since it is your first day, we can overlook this once," said Chatot.

"Thank you," said Keldea.

"And I will expect you both to act more like a team since you are siblings," said Chatot, "Now get to the class room and meet your classmates."

"Yes Mr. Chatot," said Keldeo. 

Later, after class began, Chatot was going over basic exploration and rescue team knowledge.

"Now, everyone should know why rescue and exploration teams are formed," said Chatot.

"Yeah, it's to help Pokémon in need and to discover new things," answered Keldea.

"Correct answer, that is exactly it," said Chatot, "Now what do you need to make a team work?"

"An explorer team kit, right," asked Keldea.

"That is what you need to start an exploration team," says Chatot, "But what do you need to make a team work?"

"Exactly what you said," said Keldeo, "Teamwork."

"Perfect answer Keldeo," said Chatot, "Without teamwork, we can't really call ourselves teams now can we? I would like to call you two up here for a demonstration."

"Alright," said Keldeo.

"Fine with me," said Keldea.

"Now imagine you are both in a dungeon," said Chatot, "One of you is knocked out. Who's fault would that be?"

"Of course it would be the one who was knocked out," said Keldeo.

"Incorrect," said Chatot.

"Then it would be the one who was with him," answered Keldea.

"Also incorrect," said Chatot, "It would be both of your faults. The partner should have been watching the other's back, and the one who was knocked out should have waited for his partner for help."

Both Keldeo and Keldea realize the true importance of teamwork for the first time. On their first day at the guild, they have already learned a lesson that will shape the course of their journey. 

After dinner, Chatot leads them to their room where they will stay while at the guild.

"Well, at least we get our own room here," said Keldeo.

"Yeah, it's alright," said Keldea, seemingly distracted.

"What's on your mind Keldea?" asked Keldeo.

"I'm sorry about what I said this morning," said Keldea.

"Don't worry about it, it was my fault too," said Keldeo.

"Tomorrow, let's start fresh," said Keldea.

"Yeah, with you and me, we will be the best rescue team this guild has ever seen!" said Keldeo.

"Yeah! Nothing will be able to stop us," said Keldea.

Both of them yawn loudly, and decide to go to bed.

"Good night Keldea," said Keldeo.

"Night big bro," said Keldea.

As the sun disappears below the horizon, the twin siblings drift off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Dream

Chapter Two

The Dream

Keldeo opens his eyes, and next to him, Keldea opens her eyes too. They are in what appears to be a dungeon.

"Keldea, are we," says Keldeo," You know, dreaming?"

"I, I don't know," responds Keldea, "Is it even possible for two Pokémon to have the same dream at the same time?"

Suddenly, there is a scream from further in the cave.

"What was that?" asks a frightened Keldea.

"I don't know," says Keldeo, "But I am going to find out."

"Don't leave me alone," says Keldea as she follows Keldeo.

The duo follows the sound deeper and deeper into the cave until they reach the deepest chamber.

"Over there," says Keldea.

Laying in the back of the cave, unconscious, is a large, green Pokémon. Another, a blue Pokémon, is lying on the opposite side of the cave. And an orange one is stuck in the rear wall.

"What the…" says Keldeo.

Suddenly, his vision becomes fuzzy. It gets fuzzier and fuzzier until it is completely blurred.

Both Keldeo and Keldea awaken in a frenzy.

"Keldea, did you…" asked Keldeo.

"Yeah, you too?" responded Keldea.

"Yeah. Do you think that was real?" asked Keldeo.

"It had to be, it was too real for it not to have been," answered Keldea.

The duo rush to Wigglytuff's office where they tell their story to both Chatot and Wigglytuff.

"What do you mean, you saw three hurt Pokémon in your dream!?" asked Chatot in disbelief.

"You have to believe us," said Keldeo.

"If only one of us had the dream it could have been nothing," said Keldea, "but we both had the dream at the same time."

"Hmm, interesting," said Wigglytuff, "Can you recall any details about the dungeon you saw them in?"

"Well, the bottom chamber had a lot of strange carvings on the walls," said Keldeo.

"Yeah, and it looked like there was some underground lakes as well," said Keldea.

"I think I know the dungeon," said Wigglytuff, "There is one right near here that was once a temple for the legendary Pokémon."

"We have to go check it out," said Keldeo.

"Right!" agreed Keldea.

"Absolutely not!" yelled Chatot, "That dungeon is way too dangerous for rookies. We will send a more experienced team to investigate."

"Come on," argued Keldeo.

"You have to let us…" began Keldea.

"When I say it is too dangerous It Is Too Dangerous!" cut off Chatot.

"Chatot is right," said Wigglytuff, "you are not ready for that dungeon yet.

After a brief argument, the siblings finally agree with Chatot and Wigglytuff.

After the twins are sent to their rooms, Chatot and Wigglytuff have a discussion about this event.

"Do you really believe that they could have, you know," says Chatot, "seen a vision in their dream?"

"You know as well as me that stranger things have happened here," responded Wigglytuff.

"So you really believe that these two are…," said Chatot.

"I do," said Wigglytuff.

Back in their room, Keldeo and Keldea talk about what just happened.

"I know I've seen those Pokémon somewhere, but where?" says Keldea.

"They must have been a rescue or exploration team," said Keldeo, "That much we know for sure."

"Let's do some research in the morning and see what we can find," requested Keldea.

"Right," said Keldeo.

The two go to sleep for what feels like mere seconds when…

"HEY YOU TWO TIME TO WAKE UP!" screams a loud voice.

"Aaahhh my ears are ringing!" shouts Keldea.

"Who is that," asks Keldeo.

"ITS ME, LOUDRED," shouts the voice again.

"My Eardrums are pounding!" shouts Keldeo.

"IT'S MY JOB TO MAKE SURE YOU ALL GET UP ON TIME," said Loudred, "SO LET'S GO!"

"Alright we're up, we're up," yelled Keldeo and Keldea.

"GOOD NOW LET'S GET TO BREAKFAST," finished Loudred as he finally left.

"My poor ears," said Keldea.

"That'll get some getting used to," said Keldeo, "Come on, let's get some breakfast."

"Sounds good," said Keldea.

As they stretch and wake up, they think about how they will find out who the Pokémon they saw were. They decide after breakfast, they will head out to treasure town and see what they can find. And with that, they headed for the dining room.

**Hey Guys, Keldeo Here, and If you're Reading this, you've stumbled upon my story! These are the First two of many Chapters I will be uploading, so if you have any ideas, issues, or anything relating that you'd like me to know, leave a review. If you really like this series, follow it and get instant updates to your email. Thanks, and enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Investigating Visions

Chapter Three

Investigation in Treasure Town

After breakfast the duo left for treasure town to begin their investigation into the mysterious Pokémon from their dream. They began their hunt at the Marowak Dojo.

"Sorry, but you would have to be more specific," said Sensei Marowak," with your description it could be any three Pokémon."

"Okay, well thanks anyway," said Keldea.

"I wish you good luck on your quest," said Marowak.

They then went to the Kecleon Shop, but yielded the same result. They went to every place in treasure town but came up with nothing.

"Let's check the library at the guild to see if we can find them," said Keldea.

"Once a book worm always a book worm, eh Keldea," teased Keldeo.

"Oh, just come on," responded Keldea.

The twins raced back to the guild and began their search once more. They checked book after book… after book… after book, until…

"Hey Keldeo, what about this one?" asked Keldea.

Keldeo looked at a book called "Master rank and Legendary Teams".

"Let's have a look at it then," said Keldeo.

This was a massive book, over 500 pages, so Keldeo flipped page after page and searched it for hours. They read about amazing teams like the team Go-Getters and Pokepals but had so far found nothing on the team they had seen in their dream.

They searched through every master rank and legendary team for hours upon hours. They were nearing the end of the book when…

"That's them!" shouted Keldea.

"You're right!" responded Keldeo.

"This is what it says," read Keldea, "They're called the Swords of Justice. It reads 'The Swords of Justice are a legendary team of three that travel the land helping Pokémon everywhere. Terrakion, with unparalleled strength and charging skills, Virizion, with great speed and a clear sense of justice, and Cobalion, the Swords of Justice Leader. Cool and calm, with a body and heart of steel. They never take any rewards or items from the Pokémon that they help, for they always find what they need from nature. They are remarked as one of the greatest teams in Pokémon history.'"

"Amazing, that's the only word that can describe this," said Keldeo.

"Yeah, just pure amazing," said Keldea.

"Let's go tell Wigglytuff," said Keldeo.

"Right," agreed Keldea.

The two rush into Wigglytuff's Office, eager to give them their findings.

"You really believe that the Pokémon you saw were the Swords of Justice," asked Chatot.

"There is no doubt in our minds," said Keldea.

"It has to be them, we looked everywhere else and didn't even find any like them," said Keldeo.

"Hmm, Guild master what do you think?" said Chatot.

"That dungeon is very tough, but I believe that the Swords of Justice could handle it," said Wigglytuff.

"What about the team you sent down?" asked Keldeo.

"They returned and reported signs of a fight, but no Pokémon," responded Chatot.

"But it has to be them," said Keldea.

"We looked for hours today and found no others," said Keldeo.

"We will look into this, but for now do not worry yourselves," said Wigglytuff.

"Alright, come on Keldea," said Keldeo.

"Alright, coming big bro," responded Keldea.

After the two had left…

"Guild Master, you don't really think it could have been The Swords of Justice," said Chatot, "Do you?"

"We cannot rule out any possibilities on the identity of the Pokémon," said Wigglytuff, "We have to have an open mind in a case like this."

"We will use our resources to locate the Swords of Justice, but there are no guarantees we will succeed. They are always on the move, and are near impossible to track," finished Chatot.

Back in their room, Keldeo and Keldea contemplate the events that could've happened to them.

"It had to be a powerful Pokémon to take them all out," suggested Keldeo.

"Or it could have been an overwhelming number of enemies," said Keldea.

"Or, it could even be both," suggested Keldeo.

"If it beat the Swords of Justice, it would have to be very high level," said Keldea.

"Well, (yawns loudly) we can think about it more tomorrow," said Keldeo," We need sleep to stay strong."

"Aw, alright," said Keldea, "'night big bro.

"'night little sis," said Keldeo.

The moon fully risen into the sky, both the twins fall into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4 - A Storm in the Night

Chapter Four

A Storm in the Night

It has been 6 weeks since the twins joined on at the guild, and they had finally finished basic training. Now it was time for the announcement.

"You all have completed your basic training course here at the guild," said Chatot, "so now it is time to complete your rescue and explorer team kits."

Chatot went to each team, and gave them an advanced explorer kit with more storage space in their bags, and…

"And now you also have the power to recruit more team members, so you may complete your missions quicker and easier."

"Awesome, we can have more Pokémon on our team now Keldeo!" said Keldea.

"Now go on ahead with your daily duties, and don't shirk your work!" finished Chatot.

After they left the guild, the duo headed into treasure town to pick up supplies for the guild at the Kecleon Shop.

"Ah, yes, here you go you two, "said the Kecleon.

"Thank you, bye," said Keldea and the two were on their way.

On their way back, they overheard a conversation between Duskull of the Duskull bank and Marowak of the Marowak Dojo.

"Did you hear about the storm heading this way?" asked Marowak.

"Yes, I did," said Duskull, "A storm as powerful as it is said to be will keep the rescue teams on their toes."

"Did you hear that Keldea?" asked Keldeo.

"Yeah, but since we're still training, we probably won't be able to do anything." responded Keldea.

The duo finished their errands and went back to the guild. It was beginning to get dark when the storm clouds began rolling in. It was then Wigglytuff called the rescue teams into the main hall of the guild in an emergency meeting, even the rookie teams.

"Everyone, we have a situation here in treasure town," said Chatot, "Guildmaster, if you'd please."

"A massive storm is coming towards treasure town, and we need all of our rescue and exploration teams," said Wigglytuff," and because of the scale, we need ALL of them, even our newest teams."

"You will all receive your assignments as they come in," said Chatot, "until then, you are all officially on stand-by."

The group dispersed into their teams and began moving around the guild.

"This is it Keldeo, our first official mission!" said Keldea, "I'm getting nervous."

"Don't, this is what we signed up for, right," encouraged Keldeo

"Right," said Keldea.

And the first rescue teams were sent out very quickly. Chatot then came up to the duo.

"You two I want to stay outside the guild and watch for the rescue teams to come back for now," said Chatot.

"You can count on us Chatot," said the duo.

As they exited the guild the fierce wind hit them hard.

"Whoa, I knew it would be bad but this is really strong!" said Keldea.

"Yeah, but we have a pretty simple job at least," said Keldeo.

So the two waited and watched for the rescue teams as they returned and left.

But suddenly, Keldea saw something, the shadow of a Pokémon in the sky.

"Did you see that!?" said Keldea.

"No, what?" asked Keldeo.

"Look up there!" said Keldea and pointed to the area she saw the shadow.

Lightning flashed and suddenly the Pokémon's shadow appeared and suddenly dropped.

"I saw that that time!" said Keldeo, "Come On!"

They rushed over to where the Pokémon had landed, and found a Shaymin lying on the ground, barely conscious.

"Let's hurry and get it to the guild!" said Keldea.

"Right, let's go!" agreed Keldeo.

Keldea rushed into the main hall first. Chatot saw this and was very angry.

"What are you doing here, why aren't back out front!?" shouted Chatot.

Keldeo then came hurrying in with the Shaymin on his back.

"We saw this Shaymin fall out of the sky so we hurried and brought it back in here," said Keldea.

"Well… that is understandable then," said Chatot, "Hurry and bring it this way."

The duo stayed outside the room the Shaymin was being treated in the rest of the night. The rest of the night was fairly uneventful as the storm began to die down.

The next morning, the duo was fast asleep outside the room when Chatot came by.

"Are you two awake," asked Chatot.

The duo slowly woke up, and found Chatot instead of Loudred.

"Wow, it's different waking up calmly than Loudred blasting our eardrums," said Keldeo.

"I would like you to know that the Shaymin you rescued last night is recovering fine." said Chatot.

"Thank goodness," said Keldea.

"It was just exhausted from trying to fly through the storm," explained Chatot, "It got caught on the edge of town."

And after that Chatot went back through on to the main hall.

"Last night sure was hectic," said Keldeo, "but at least it all ended well."

As the sun rose on the guild and the thin white clouds parted, the duo wondered what would come of this new possible friend.


	5. Chapter 5 - Team Justice

Chapter Five

Team Justice

After being urged to leave the guild after the storm, Keldeo and Keldea were sent to help with clean-up in Treasure Town. The storm had left everything trashed. Limbs were scattered everywhere, and several of the tents where collapsed. But in just an hour everything was back to normal.

"Wow, when we all work together, we can get things done quickly," said Keldea.

"Yeah, so now that we're done, let's go check back in with Chatot," said Keldeo.

So the duo headed back to the guild, where Chatot greeted them at the front entrance.

"Good work you two," said Chatot, "You'll be glad to know that the Shaymin you rescued last night has made a full recovery."

"That is good news," said Keldea.

"And she wants to see the team that rescued her as well," said Chatot.

"Really?" asked Keldeo, "well, I can see that now."

So the two went down into their room to find Shaymin waiting for them.

"So, you two are the ones who rescued me?" asked Shaymin.

"Yeah, but we got lucky," said Keldea.

"If that lightning hadn't struck when it did we wouldn't have seen you," said Keldeo.

"What is your team name?" asked Shaymin.

"Umm, team name?" asked Keldea.

"We don't have one yet," said Keldeo.

"We will have to fix that then, won't we?" said Chatot.

"Well, what do you think Keldeo," asked Keldea.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" said Keldeo.

"I think so," said Keldea, "What about 'Team Justice'?"

"Right on sis," said Keldeo.

"So, Team Justice eh," Chatot, "Never heard that one before. So okay, Team Justice it is."

"So, Team Justice, I have a request for you," said Shaymin.

"What would that be, Shaymin?" asked Keldea.

"Well, umm," said Shaymin," I, umm…"

"I think I know what you are trying to say," said Chatot, "You want to join their team, don't you?"

"Umm, yes, I would," stuttered Shaymin, "Please, let me join your team!"

"Well, generally, we don't let teams this new add new members," said Chatot, "But, I think we can overlook it under the circumstances."

"Really, thank you Chatot!" said Keldea.

"So, starting today, we are Team Justice!" said Keldeo.

So, after the preparations were made, the siblings started to get to know Shaymin better.

"I, I'm pretty shy around new Pokémon," said Shaymin, "that's why I stuttered back there in the room.

"That's fine, Shaymin," said Keldeo, "believe it or not, Keldea used to spend all her time in the libraries instead of out making friends.

"Oh, be quiet Keldeo," said Keldea, "but Shaymin, how are you able to stay in sky forme?"

"Well, it's because of this Ever-Gracidea," said Shaymin.

"I've read about those," said Keldea.

"What haven't you read about," said Keldeo jokingly.

"No, really, those are extremely rare," said Keldea, "Only about one in a million are like those."

"I came upon it by chance at the top of the Sky Peak," said Shaymin, "The Shaymin in our village always go up to the top of the Mountain and bring back the flowers. I had gone up there and found it right away."

"Wow, that is just amazing," said Keldea.

"I had actually come to try and join the guild," said Shaymin, "and the next thing I knew I was hurtling towards the ground."

"That's when we first saw you," said Keldeo.

"The next thing I know I'm waking up in the guild infirmary," said Shaymin.

"Well, we're glad to have you on the team, Shaymin," said Keldeo.

"Thanks for letting me join," said Shaymin.

"I hope we get some jobs soon," said Keldea.

"Remember, we have our own job to investigate," said Keldeo.

"Should we let Shaymin know?" asked Keldea.

"Know what?" asked Shaymin.

Keldeo and Keldea decide to tell Shaymin about their dream and about the Swords of Justice.

"What!?" asked a shocked Shaymin.

"That's all that we've been able to figure out yet," said Keldeo.

"You won't believe this, but…" started Shaymin.

"Believe what?" asked the two together.

"I had a dream similar if not exactly the same!" said Shaymin.

Both Keldeo and Keldea are speechless when they hear this news.

"Shaymin, I just don't know what to say," said Keldea.

"I do," said Keldeo, "I don't think it was by coincidence that we found you. I think that something caused this to happen, and that it would have happened no matter what."

"Wow, so if this was meant to happen," said Shaymin, "Then I was supposed to join your team after all."

"Maybe, we have some kind of special destiny," said Keldea, "Like some of the teams we read about a while back."

This gives the young recruits something to think about as they headed back to the guild.


	6. Chapter 6 - The First Mission

Chapter Six

The First Mission

It was the next day when Shaymin got the first taste of guild life.

"TIME TO GET UP, IT'S MORNING!" screamed Loudred.

"AHH, my poor ears," said Shaymin.

"That's something you never get used to I guess," said Keldea.

"We better hurry or we will be late for our first morning meeting," said Keldeo.

The now trio hurry into the main hall where all of the guild rescue and exploration teams were assembling.

"Now that everyone has assembled, we want to welcome the newest teams to active duty," said Chatot, "First, we have Team Shockfire with Shinx and Vulpix."

"Good to be here," said Shinx.

"Hope to make some good friends," said Vulpix.

"Next we have Team Justice with Keldeo, Keldea, and Shaymin," finished Chatot.

"We're ready to go anytime," said Keldeo.

"To help anyone," said Keldea.

"And never giving up," finished Shaymin.

"Well said you three," said Chatot, "so now let's get to work."

All the teams left the room except for Shockfire and Justice.

"What are you doing just standing around for?" asked Chatot.

"We don't know what to do or where to go," said Keldeo.

"Neither do we," said Shinx.

"Oh, well you are new teams so I will just have to show you where to go," said Chatot, "Just follow me upstairs."

The two teams follow Chatot up to the second floor where there are two large bulletin boards.

"Now I will explain the purpose of each of these bulletin boards," said Chatot, "the board on the left of the room are jobs that Pokémon want teams to do. The board on the right is the outlaw notice board, which posts wanted Pokémon jobs."

"That seems simple enough," said Keldeo.

"We hope it is," said Chatot, "we tried to make it as simple as possible. Now get to work."

"Which job should we do, Vulpix?" asked Shinx.

"I don't know, there are so many," said Vulpix.

"Look at this one guys," said Shaymin, "this Pokémon sounds like it really needs help."

The groups take a look at the job description.

"My name is Kirlia, and I made a dangerous mistake. I tried to make it through the Boulder Cave, but the Pokémon are just too strong for me. I managed to make it to a safe area, but I can't get back out. Please help me."

"Boulder Cave, I've heard of it," said Vulpix," It has some pretty tough Pokémon in it. It would be too much for just two Pokémon, or even three."

"Why don't we go together?" asked Keldea.

"That actually isn't a bad idea," said Keldeo, "What do you two think?"

"That would be great, thank you," said Vulpix.

"We could get to know each other better too," said Shinx.

"Come on, let's get going then," said Shaymin.

"Right then, let's go!" said Keldeo.

So the two teams set off for the boulder cave, talking about their goals and how they started at the guild. Soon though, they arrived at their destination: Boulder Cave.

"Kirlia should be at the very back of the cave," said Keldea, "So we have a long way to go."

"Then let's get going," said Shinx, "The longer we stand here, the less time Kirlia may have."

The group proceeded through the first part of the cave with no trouble, but then…

"Hey guys, these rocks are really weird," said Shinx, "AHH!"

"What is it Shinx," asked Vulpix.

"Run for it, those rocks are moving!" shouted Shinx.

The rocks Shinx was talking about turned out to be a group of Onix!

"Quick, Keldea, let's give them a taste of our Double Water Gun Attack," said Keldeo.

"Alright, let's do it," agreed Keldea.

The duo unleashed their water guns and hit two of the three Onix. The third headed straight for Shinx and Vulpix!

"Not so fast!" said Shaymin as she jumped in front of them and unleashed a powerful Energy Ball!

After the melee of attacks, the Onix retreated, and the group continued on.

The group had to battle several groups of Pokémon along the way, but they eventually made it to the end of the cave.

"Kirlia, are you in here?" asked Vulpix.

"Y, yes, I'm over here," responded Kirlia in a frightened tone, "W, who are you?"

"We're here to rescue you," said Keldeo.

"T, Thank you," said Kirlia.

And with that, the group safely made it out of Boulder Cave.

Back at the guild, Kirlia thanked the teams for the rescue.

"Really, I can never thank you enough," said Kirlia, "But I don't have anything to reward you with."

"It's fine, just seeing you so happy is enough for us," said Keldea.

"Of course, we joined this place just to help Pokémon, even if they can't reward us," said Vulpix.

"I, I," stuttered Kirlia," I just have to thank you again,"

"Stop please, your making them blush," said Keldeo.

"I'll be staying in treasure town for a while, so I will see you around," said Kirlia, "Good bye for now."

After Kirlia left, the guild had their dinner, and everyone left to their room for bed.

"Night guys," said Vulpix and Shinx.

"Good night," said the three.

Both teams fell asleep as the crescent moon rose high into the sky.


	7. Chapter 7 - The Mystery Deepens

Chapter Seven

The Mystery Deepens

It is the middle of the night, and all of the Pokémon in Treasure Town are fast asleep. All is calm until a Pokémon stumbles through the town. No one awakens as the Pokémon passes, and just as the Pokémon makes it out of the town, it starts into the woods. It disappears, followed by a soft thud…

The next morning, the guild members head off to the morning meeting. All of the teams receive their assignments. Team Justice's Assignment was…

"Go to the Kecleon Shop and bring back some Perfect Apples," said Chatot.

"Why Perfect Apples?" asked Keldea.

"They are the Guild master's favorite food," said Chatot, "and if he doesn't get them he…"

Chatot stutters and stops.

"Yes that is what would happen," finished Chatot.

"Umm, Okay?" said Keldeo.

So the team headed out to the Kecleon Market and picked up the requested Perfect Apples. The group was on their way back when they dropped one of the apples. Then they noticed strange footprints on the ground.

"These aren't from any Pokémon I've seen around here before," said Keldea.

"They go off into the woods," said Shaymin, "should we follow them?"

"We should probably investigate, we have a little time before we go back to the guild," said Keldeo.

So the group followed the footprints through the woods a ways and came upon a fallen Pokémon!

"It can't be!" said Keldeo.

"But it is!" said Keldea.

The Pokémon lying on the ground was Virizion!

"Shaymin, get back to the guild as fast as you can, and get Chatot and Wigglytuff," said Keldeo.

"Right, I'll be there in no time!" said Shaymin as she rushed off.

"We knew the Swords of Justice were in trouble," said Keldeo.

"And now this proves it," said Keldea.

Shaymin returned quickly with Chatot and Wigglytuff in tow.

"SQUAK! It is Virizion!" said Chatot.

"We need to get her back to the guild and fast," said Wigglytuff, "Just be gentle, we don't know how bad her wounds are."

The group quickly got Virizion to the guild infirmary, and quickly treated her wounds.

"It looks like you two were right about the Swords of Justice being in trouble," said Chatot, "But we need to know more if we are going to figure out what happened. Unfortunately, Virizion is too weak to be questioned at the moment."

"What could have happened to her?" asked Keldea, "She looks really beat up and must be exhausted. Who knows who did it or where the rest of the Swords of Justice are."

"We will know more when Virizion gets her strength back," said Chatot, "for now, we will just have to wait.

"I hope Virizion will heal quickly," said Keldea, "It's hard seeing such a powerful Pokémon like this."

"Oh, right, here are the Perfect Apples," said Keldeo, "All of this happening we nearly forgot."

"Oh, thank you, if the guild master didn't have his Perfect Apples," started Chatot, "He would, urr, yes that would happen."

"Okay?" said Keldeo.

"For now just relax until dinner time," said Chatot, "I will personally inform you if Virizion's condition changes."

"Alright, we know she is in good hands," said Keldea.

The trio left for the main guild floor, and Chatot once again spoke with Wigglytuff alone.

"Guildmaster, we need to tell them eventually, but," started Chatot.

"The time will come when they will discover their own destinies," said Wigglytuff, "but yes, the time will come to reveal the truth."

"Agreed," said Chatot.

Back in their room, the trio discusses the events that have led up to that day.

"So, you have your dream, and come to join the guild because of it, right?" asked Keldea.

"Pretty much," said Shaymin.

"And we both have the same dream at the same time while at the guild," said Keldeo.

"There has to be some connection, but what?" said Keldea.

It is then that Chimecho rings the dinner bell. The trio heads to the dining area and has a somewhat decent meal.

"You guys aren't eating much tonight," said Vulpix, "What's the matter?"

"Oh, it's nothing, just not hungry tonight," said Keldea.

"Now I know that's a lie," said Shinx, "You guys have something on your mind. What is it?"

"Well," said Keldeo, "It's just something we have to figure out ourselves."

"You can tell us you know," said Vulpix, "If you ever want to talk about it, we're here to listen."

After supper, the teams went to their rooms for a good night's sleep. Team Justice however, just couldn't fall asleep that night until late into the night.


	8. Chapter 8 - Virizion Awakens

Chapter Eight

Virizion Awakens

It was several days after the trio found Virizion, but Virizion had not awakened yet. Team Justice had completed three more missions and made several more runs to treasure town, and had finally synchronized with their new team mate.

It was early in the morning when…

"Ugh, where…," said Virizion weakly, "Where am I?"

"She looks around the room she was in. It was hard to see because the lights were off, but somehow she knew she was in a safe place.

"What happened?" Virizion asked herself. She tried to get up, but cringed at a sudden pain.

"I, I think I remember," said Virizion.

She thought back as far as she could, and remembered staggering through Treasure Town, and all she could remember after that was making it past town and blacking out.

It was then that one of the Nurse Chansey's came in to check on her.

"Oh, it's so good to see you awake," said Chansey.

"Where am I?" asked Virizion.

"Why you are at the Wigglytuff Guild," answered Chansey.

"Wigglytuff Guild!?" said Virizion, "I, I need to see Wigglytuff immediately."

"Easy now, you still have a lot of injuries," said Chansey, "You need to take it easy."

"I don't have time for that," said Virizion, "My teammates are in danger, I can't wait."

Virizion forces herself to her feet, and tries to leave the room. Chansey blocks her.

"You have to let me see the Guildmaster," persisted Virizion.

"If you really need to, I will bring the Guildmaster in here," agreed Chansey, "But please lay back down, you shouldn't be on your feet right now."

"…," said Virizion, "That is fair."

Virizion went back to the bed while Chansey went to get the Guildmaster.

"Guildmaster," said Chansey, "Virizion is awake and says she needs to see you urgently."

"Chatot, go get Team Justice," said Wigglytuff, "We promised to tell them when Virizion awakened."

"I am going to do that right now," said Chatot.

The trio was fast asleep when Chatot came in.

"You three, get up," yelled Chatot.

"Ugh, what is it?" said Keldeo sleepily.

"Virizion is awake," said Chatot.

At once all three of them spring up. They rush to the door, and are now wide awake.

"Well, why didn't you tell us sooner," asked Keldea, "Let's Go!"

The trio followed Chatot down to the infirmary where Wigglytuff was coming out of the room Virizion was in.

"Virizion wants to see Team Justice," said Wigglytuff, "She wants to see the team that found her."

"Okay, but I wonder why," said Shaymin.

The trio walked into the room and Virizion was wide awake on the bed. She looked up when she heard them come in. She appeared to be shocked when she saw the Keldeo Siblings.

"You two are, Keldeo's," said Virizion, "I can't believe that two Keldeo's are here at the guild."

"Yeah, I'm Keldeo and this is my sister Keldea," said Keldeo, "And this is our teammate, Shaymin."

"So you are this Team Justice that found me," said Virizion, "I never would have guessed that there were Keldeo on the team."

"Why is that surprising?" asked Keldea.

"You mean you never heard the legend?" asked Virizion, "Of all Pokémon you should have heard it at least."

"What legend?" asked Keldeo.

"Never mind for now, you'll figure it out eventually," said Virizion, "But wanted to see you because, well…"

"What is it?" asked Shaymin.

"I need help if I am going to rescue Cobalion and Terrakion," said Virizion.

"What happened anyway?" said Keldeo.

"We got a job request about a mysterious Pokémon terrorizing the local Pokémon," said Virizion, "We went to investigate, and when we reached the place, someone took us by surprise. We were out before we even knew what hit us."

"You aren't going anywhere until you are fully recovered," said Keldea.

"That much I know, but I have another problem," said Virizion, "I don't know where the mystery attacker took them. When I came to, Cobalion and Terrakion were gone, so I ran for help."

"Just relax, as soon as you are back to fighting strength, we will go and find them," said Keldeo, "You can count on Team Justice to help you out."

"You kids, just, thank you," said Virizion.

"We have to go get to work, but we'll check in on you," said Keldea.

"Good bye for now then," said Virizion.

And the team left the room, able to get to work knowing that Virizion was okay. But the thought of the missing Cobalion and Terrakion still worried them all, but they knew they would rescue them.

As dawn approached, the team headed off on their next mission.


	9. Chapter 9 - Attack in the Night

Chapter Nine

Attack in the Night

The next night, high above the skies, two siblings are racing to escape a mystery attacker.

"We can't shake this guy," said the older sibling.

"What are we going to do now?" asked the younger sibling.

"We have to split up for now," said the older sibling, "I'll lead him off, while you can escape. It's the only way."

"No, I don't want to leave you bro!" protested the younger sibling.

"Just go little sister, it'll be alright," said the older sibling, "After I lose this guy, we'll meet up somewhere. I'll call you on the Eon Pearls when it's safe."

The younger sibling splits from the older sibling, and the older sibling taunted the pursuer, and was able to distract it long enough for the younger sibling to escape from view.

The mystery attacker then launched a powerful attack, and the older sibling takes a direct hit from it. He falls to the ground with a loud thud.

"So, we finally have you," said the mystery attacker, "Latios. Now, where did your sister go?"

"You'll never find her," said Latios weakly, "Latias is far away from here now, you'll never find her."

Latios gives a faint smile of victory, but then blacks out.

"Hmm, we will see about that," said the mystery Pokémon as he picked up Latios and took off for an unknown place.

The only thing left on the ground was Latios's Eon Pearl.

Latias, frightened and alone, continued to fly as fast as she could away from the place she had separated from her brother. She flew through the night. But soon, fatigue began to set in. Latias could barely keep her eyes open.

She began to descend, unable to fly any further. She tried to pull up as she saw she was about to crash into the Soft Snow Woods. She couldn't, and just braced herself. She hit several tree branches, and hit the ground hard. She couldn't move, and slowly started to black out…

Back at Wigglytuff's guild, Team Justice had just woken up when Chatot came in and gave them a special mission.

"I want you three to head out to the Soft Snow Woods," said Chatot, "Some of the Pokémon around town say they saw something go down over there."

"You can count on us Chatot," said Keldeo confidently.

"It seems more Pokémon attacks are occurring recently," explained Chatot, "I just hope this isn't one of those cases."

"The Soft Snow Woods?" asked Shaymin.

"Yes, that is what I said," said Chatot.

"Could I sit this mission out?" asked Shaymin, "Where I grew up, it was always warm there. So I don't deal well with cold."

"It's alright Shaymin," said Keldea, "We understand. Besides, you would be at a disadvantage. The Soft Snow Woods are home to many ice type Pokémon."

"So, you two should depart immediately," said Chatot.

We're on it," said the duo together.

And with that the twosome departed for the Soft Snow Woods, not knowing this would be another meeting of fate.

As the duo entered the Soft Snow Woods, there was no snow falling at all.

"The Pokémon who saw the crash say they saw it near the center of the woods," said Keldea.

"Then that's where we have to go," said Keldeo.

Just a little ways into the forest, the duo are attacked by a group of Sneasel.

"Quick, use our Double Kicks," said Keldea, "They're super effective against ice and dark types!"

"Right," agreed Keldeo.

The duo unleashed their double kicks and sent the pack of Sneasel running.

"Come on, but be ready," said Keldeo, "If there was that much trouble just entering the woods, I can't imagine what else could be waiting."

As the two continued through the woods, they faced more groups of agitated Pokémon, until they found their way to the center of the woods.

"Well, this is the center," said Keldea, "and look over here!"

Keldea had found signs of a crash, with broken tree branches everywhere.

"A Pokémon definitely crashed here," said Keldeo.

"But where is it?" asked Keldea.

It was then that the twins noticed the snow falling quickly.

"Uh oh," said Keldea, "This is the time of year that blizzards start."

"It's just a light snowfall, Keldea," said Keldeo, "You need to not worry so much."

Then the two heard a weak moan from a clump of bushes nearby.

"Hello, is anyone there?" asked Keldea.

The two looked beyond the bush to find the Pokémon Latias, struggling to stay conscious.

"Just hang on," said Keldeo, "We're a rescue team, we're here to help you."

The snow was coming down heavier now.

"Keldeo, there's a cave over there," said Keldea.

"Alright, help me get her over there," said Keldeo.

The group made it into the cave just as the wind picked up and the snow poured down.

"I told you we should be careful," said Keldea, "I told you it was blizzard season."

"I think we might be here a while," said Keldeo.


	10. Chapter 10 - Rescuing the Rescuers

Chapter Ten

Rescuing the Rescuers

It was dinnertime at the guild, and everyone was present except for Shaymin's two teammates.

"Shouldn't they have been back by now?" asked Shaymin.

"The Soft Snow Woods are fairly vast," said Chatot, "so it would take them a while to search it.

"Maybe your right," said Shaymin, although it still looked worried.

Shinx and Vulpix of team Shockfire noticed, and decided to pay Shaymin a visit after dinner.

Still waiting out the blizzard in the cave, Keldeo, Keldea, and the Latias they found were huddled together against the cold.

"Even with our warm coats," said Keldea, "It's still freezing."

"If only I was a fire type," said Keldeo, "I could start a small campfire to keep us warm."

"I really hope this blizzard doesn't last too long," said Keldea.

"Yeah," agreed Keldeo.

After Dinner, Shinx and Vulpix came into Shaymin's room.

"Shaymin, are you sure your okay?" asked Vulpix.

"Yeah, I'm alright," said Shaymin, "Chatot is probably right. They'll probably be back soon."

"Shaymin, if you need anyone to talk to, then just talk to us," said Shinx.

"Well, umm," said Shaymin, "I'm just worried. I have a feeling that they're in trouble."

"What do you mean?" asked Vulpix.

"Well, it's kind of complicated to explain," said Shaymin.

"Try us," said Shinx.

"Well, it happened the night before I came here," began Shaymin.

Shaymin explained to Shinx and Vulpix about the similar dream the three Pokémon shared, and all the experiences since.

"Maybe we should go look for them," said Vulpix.

"Well, everyone is asleep," said Shinx, "But we can't do anything for twenty four hours after the team departed.

"What do you mean now," asked Shaymin.

"Guild Rule Number Eight," said Vulpix, "If a Rescue Team leaves for a job and doesn't return after Twenty four Hours, only then can another team begin a search."

"Just try to get some sleep," said Shinx, "We'll start looking in the morning."

"Alright, thanks you guys," said Shaymin.

"What are friends for," said Vulpix.

And so the three Pokémon went to their rooms and got an uneasy sleep.

The next morning, just as the sun rose, Team Shockfire and Shaymin were up and ready to go.

"It has been twenty four hours since Team Justice left for their mission," said Chatot, "So permission is granted to begin a team search."

"Thank you Chatot," said Shaymin.

The group departed quickly for Soft Snow Woods.

Meanwhile, in the woods, the blizzard was slowly dying down. The three Pokémon had a short rest before daybreak.

"The blizzard is starting to die down," said Keldeo.

"This Latias is still too weak to go anywhere," said Keldea, "we would need more help to move her."

"Then we're stuck," said Keldeo, "besides, it's still strong out there."

The group of three was fighting their way through the snowstorm, trying to find any sign of Shaymin's teammates.

"Look over here," said Vulpix, "it looks like a Pokémon crashed here."

"They said they were looking for a Pokémon that crashed here," said Shaymin.

"They must have taken shelter somewhere," said Shinx, "I have a very faint scent. Too faint. I can't track it."

"The snow must have covered up any tracks," said Shaymin.

A strange feeling overcomes Shaymin, and points her in a direction.

"I have a feeling that they're over there," said Shaymin.

"How do you know?" asked Vulpix.

"I just have a strange feeling," said Shaymin.

"Let's give her a chance," said Shinx, "lead the way Shaymin."

Shaymin keeps leading them forward until they reach a cliff side covered in snow.

"There's a cave around here somewhere," said Shaymin, "but it is all covered up."

"I have a scent," said Shinx, "This way!"

Shinx leads them to a spot in the cliff side, and starts to dig.

"I can smell them right here," said Shinx, "come on and help me."

"Right," said both of them together as they started to dig.

On the other side, Keldeo and Keldea notice the sound of digging.

"Who do you think that is?" asked Keldea.

"We're about to find out," said Keldeo.

The duo watched as the snow fell and saw the faces of Shinx, Vulpix, and Shaymin looking at them.

"What are you waiting for, an invitation?" asked Shaymin, "Let's get you all out of here."

"Thanks Shaymin," said Keldeo.

As the sun gleamed on the new fallen snow, the two teams finally left the Soft Snow Woods with the fallen Latias, and quickly rushed back to the guild.


	11. Chapter 11 - Another Piece of the Puzzle

Chapter Eleven

Another Piece of the Puzzle

Back at the guild, the two siblings finally got to eat some food after their mission. Afterwards, they explained to Chatot what happened.

"So, you didn't find any sign of another Pokémon anywhere?" asked Chatot.

"No, just Latias," said Keldea.

"That is very strange then," said Chatot.

"Why is that strange Chatot?" asked Keldeo.

"Latias is always with her brother, Latios," explained Chatot, "Latias was separated from Latios somehow. How, we won't know until Latias is awake."

"For now we shouldn't bother her," said Keldea, "She's been through an awful lot, I can tell."

"I'll bet it was the same Pokémon who captured the Swords of Justice," said Keldeo.

"Maybe," said Chatot, "It is a good possibility, but we won't know for sure until Latias wakes up. Until then, you should probably stay close."

"Alright, come on Keldea," said Keldeo, "Let's meet up with Shaymin and the others in Treasure Town."

"Alright, right behind you bro," said Keldea.

After the twins had left, and Chatot was all alone, Chatot said to himself "I really hope this is just coincidence, and it isn't happening again."

After leaving the guild, the twins met up with their friends in Treasure Town.

"So, Shaymin told you our little secret," said Keldeo.

"Yeah," said Shinx, "but it's fine. You could have told us."

"We just didn't want to alarm anyone," said Keldea, "Pokémon don't usually have experiences like that very often."

"We understand," said Vulpix, "no matter what we're friends, and that won't change."

"You guys really know how to say the right thing," said Shaymin.

"So what about Latias?" asked Vulpix, "Did you learn anything yet?"

"No, not yet," said Keldea, "She needs to rest for now. Once she wakes up we'll find out what happened."

"Something is going on now," said Keldeo, "something that involves us, I know it."

"I don't know," said Keldea, "But you may be on to something."

"Yeah, first we meet with similar experiences," said Shaymin, "and now Latias appears. I don't know what it means though."

"None of us do," said Keldea.

"Well, we'll be there to help you if you need it," said Shinx, "but we have some daily duties to complete, so we'll see you later."

"Alright, see you back at the guild," said Keldeo.

And Shinx and Vulpix departed for the other side of Treasure Town, while the trio decided to head down to the beach.

"We loved coming down here at sunset," said Keldeo.

"The beautiful sunset on the smooth waves was breathtaking," said Keldea.

"Wow, that does sound amazing," said Shaymin, " I wish I could see it."

"We'll bring you down here one day to see it, Shaymin," said Keldea.

It was then when one of the guild Pokémon, Bidoof, came rushing over to them.

"Team Justice, you have to come back to the guild right now," said Bidoof, "Chatot's orders."

"Alright, let's head back," said Keldeo.

When the trio got back, they were escorted into the crew rooms, where they were greeted by Chatot and Latias.

"It's so great to see your feeling better," said Keldea.

"I wish I could say the same for Latios," said Latias, "I haven't had any contact with him since we were separated."

"Contact?" asked Keldeo, "How could you contact Latios if your separated?"

"With this," said Latias as she showed her Eon Pearl, "This is an Eon Pearl. Latios has the other. We can communicate with each other with these. They can also sense when the other is near."

"But Latios hasn't answered her calls," said Chatot, "Nor has he tried to contact Latias."

"And I fear what attacked us may have gotten Latios," said Latias.

Suddenly, a Pokémon rushed over to Chatot, whispered something to him, and gave him an item. Then it rushed back out.

"We sent out a team to find Latios, one of our best," said Chatot, "And all they managed to find was Latios's Eon Pearl."

Latias then closed her eyes and began to cry.

"Latias, it's going to be okay," said Keldea, "You don't have to cry."

"Latios," said Latias, "Latios saved me from being captured, only to be captured himself."

"I wish there was some way for us to help," said Keldeo.

"There is," said Chatot, "Latias has a request for you."

"Yes, please let me join your team," said Latias, "I want to help Pokémon like me and maybe find my brother."

"We have to accept, and not just to help you," said Keldea.

"Yeah, if something happened to Keldea," said Keldeo, "I wouldn't know what to do."

"Then starting today, Latias is a member of Team Justice," said Chatot.

"And don't worry Latias," said Shaymin, "One day, we will find your brother."

"Come on everyone," said Keldea, "We're going to the beach for a peaceful ending to the day."

So all of team Justice went down to the beach and watched the sun set on the rolling waves. All looking forward to the future.


	12. Chapter 12 - Ancient Legends

Chapter Twelve

Ancient Legends

It was late at night, and for some reason, Keldea was having trouble sleeping. She had something troubling her, and wanted to look it up. So she went to the library. It was something Virizion had said a while back. It flashes back to the moment:

_"You two are, Keldeo's," said Virizion, "I can't believe that two Keldeo's are here at the guild."_

_"Yeah, I'm Keldeo and this is my sister Keldea," said Keldeo, "And this is our teammate, Shaymin."_

_"So you are this Team Justice that found me," said Virizion, "I never would have guessed that there were Keldeo on the team."_

_"Why is that surprising?" asked Keldea._

_"You mean you never heard the legend?" asked Virizion, "Of all Pokémon you should have heard it at least."_

_"What legend?" asked Keldeo._

_"Never mind for now, you'll figure it out eventually," said Virizion._

Keldea had wondered what legend Virizion had mentioned for days, and finally wanted to find out what it was.

She went into the library when there was no one else around, and went into the section where the myths and legends were kept. She searched for legends on Keldeo's, but came up with only one book. "Legends of Legendary Pokémon Teams" was the name.

She looked through the book until she came to a page about the Swords of Justice. She noticed a fourth Pokémon in the group. Everyone knew the Swords of Justice were made up of only Cobalion, Terrakion, and Virizion.

The text was old and faded, and the picture was blurred with age. There was something familiar about the shape of the fourth Pokémon, but Keldea couldn't put her finger on it.

She brought the book back with her to their room, and fell asleep trying to identify the image.

The next morning, the team was awakened once again by the amazing voice of Loudred.

"WAKE UP EVERYONE," said Loudred, "IT'S MORNING!"

As Loudred left, everyone woke up still groggy.

"Wow, do we have to go through that every morning?" asked Latias.

"You get used to it after a while," said Keldeo, "Huh? Hey sis, what do you have there?"

"It's a book I found in the library last night," said Keldea, "Remember the legend Virizion mentioned?"

"Yeah," said Keldeo, "so that book has it?"

"Maybe," said Keldea, "but the text is really faded, and most of the pictures are too blurry to make anything out."

"That's too bad," said Shaymin, "That could have told us something."

"There is something though," said Keldea, "there is a legend in here about the Swords of Justice. But in the picture, there looks like there are four Pokémon."

"But there are only three Swords of Justice," said Shaymin, "Aren't there?"

Suddenly, a voice from the other room shouts to them.

"HEY, TEAM JUSTICE!" said Loudred, "YOU BETTER GET OUT HERE QUICK! DO I HAVE TO COME BACK IN THERE?!"

"Come on, before Loudred comes back!" said Keldeo as the four rush out of the room.

Chatot comes into the room after the team leaves, and sees the book in Keldea's bed.

"Looks like Team Justice is finally looking into the legends," said Chatot, "I knew it would only be a matter of time before they would find out."

After the morning briefing, Chatot pulled Team Justice aside for something.

"Please, follow me," said Chatot.

The team followed Chatot into the library where a large book was out on the table. They were all alone.

"I noticed you were looking into the ancient legends," said Chatot, "and now I think you are finally ready to know…"

"Know what?" asked Keldeo.

"Listen to this," said Chatot, "This is what that ancient legend about the Swords of Justice says: 'In the world's darkest hour, the legendary teams, led by the leader of the Swords of Justice, made the final strike against the evil one'."

"The evil one?" asked Keldea.

"Continuing," said Chatot, "It says 'the teams managed to defeat the evil one, but something caused the leader of the Swords of Justice to leave, and disappear from history'."

"But, what does that have to do with us?" asked Keldeo.

"The leader of the Swords of Justice," said Chatot, "Was a Keldeo."

"I knew I knew the image in the book," said Keldea.

"There is also a legend about the future of the Keldeo's future children," said Chatot, "It states that 'The evil one's followers will try to revive him far in the future, and It will be up to the Children of Keldeo to gather the Pokémon of Legend to defeat him once and for all'."

"So, the legendary Pokémon being kidnapped," said Keldeo, "It all relates to this legend?"

"Most likely," said Chatot, "As well as you forming a team with Shaymin and Latias."

"So, this evil one is to be revived," said Keldea, "And it's up to a bunch of kids to defeat him for good? Sounds like destiny to me."

"Until we get more information, go on continuing your rescue team duties as normal," said Chatot, "And keep this secret. If this information leaves this room, it may send the entire world into panic."

"Right, let's go team," said Keldeo.

So the team left the room, to continue their duties. But with destiny fresh in their minds, they wondered when the time would come.


	13. Chapter 13 - Virizion's Mission Begins

Chapter Thirteen

Virizion's Mission Begins

It has been three days since Team Justice had learned about the ancient legend of Keldeo. The team had been continuing their guild duties, but wondering what would come next.

Also, in the weeks since she had been found, Virizion had been making a steady recovery. It was this day that Virizion was cleared to leave and ready for battle. Now, the time for the search for the other Swords of Justice had come.

Virizion had gone to Team Justice's crew room, remembering the promise they all had made.

"Virizion, it's great to see you ready to go," said Keldea, "And we remember the promise we made you."

"Promise?" asked Latias, "What promise?"

"Right," said Keldeo, "You weren't here when we made the promise to Virizion."

"We promised Virizion that we would help her find her teammates," said Shaymin, "The other two Swords of Justice, Cobalion and Terrakion."

"I want to help, too," said Latias, "Like you said, maybe the same Pokémon who kidnapped the Swords of Justice kidnapped my brother."

"We'll see if that is the case," said Virizion, "And since you are now a part of Team Justice, you can help if you want."

"So, where do we start?" asked Keldea.

"We start at the dungeon we were ambushed at," said Virizion, "The Ancient Ruins."

"Then let's move out, team," said Keldeo.

So the team left on their mission to find the Swords of Justice, beginning where the two Pokémon were last seen.

When the group arrived at the ruins, it was very peaceful and quiet.

"This is it," said Virizion, "These are the Ancient Ruins."

"Let's split into two groups," said Keldeo, "Me and Keldea will look that way. Virizion, take Shaymin and Latias to look that way."

"Ok, shout if you need help or find something," said Shaymin.

The team split up to search the ruins quicker, each taking a different side. It was nearing midday when Virizion spotted something.

"Hey, everyone, look at this," shouted Virizion.

Everyone rushed over and saw what Virizion had found.

"They look like drag marks," said Latias.

"Should we follow them?" asked Shaymin, "It might lead into trouble."

"But it could also lead to my teammates," said Virizion.

"What do you think we should do, Keldeo?" asked Keldea.

"Nothing ever got done by doing nothing," said Keldeo, "I think we should follow them."

"Then let's follow them," said Latias, "If Keldeo says we should, I won't argue."

"Come on then," said Virizion, "Let's move out!"

The team followed the tracks late into the evening, until it was too dark to see them anymore. And the young Pokémon were beginning to succumb to fatigue.

"Perhaps we should rest for the night," said Keldea, "I think we'll need our rest in case of a big battle tomorrow."

"I see your point," said Virizion looking at the weary Pokémon, "We'll pick up the trail tomorrow."

"We should set up a sentry," said Keldeo, "In case a Pokémon decides to attack in the night."

"I can take the first shift," said Virizion, "You all need your rest. I'm used to staying awake through the night."

"Alright, wake me up in two hours," said Keldeo.

So the Pokémon made camp and Virizion took up watch. And they continued the shifts until daybreak.

The next morning the group was right back on the trail of the drag tracks.

"How long are these tracks going to lead?" asked Shaymin, "These look like they go on forever."

"Who knows," said Keldea, "But we'll probably be here a while."

"There's some kind of structure over there," said Latias from above.

The trees began to clear and in front of them was yet another ruin.

"The Legendary Ruins," said Virizion, "A tribute to the Legendary Pokémon who keep the world in balance."

"Could the captive Pokémon be inside?" asked Keldea.

"It is a very good possibility," said Virizion, "We should check it out, just to be sure."

"The drag marks lead inside, and then back out," said Shaymin.

"Come on," said Virizion, "Someone might still be inside. But be careful."

The team entered cautiously, aware of their entire surroundings, searching for any sign of an ambush. They saw none.

They searched each room and chamber in the ruins until there was only one left.

"Listen," said Virizion, "There is someone on the other side of this door. Be ready for anything."

The door was locked, but that wasn't going to stop Virizion. The team readied themselves for what would come through. Virizion used a move the twins had never seen before, Sacred Sword, and knocked the door down. Inside, lay a familiar Pokémon, none other than…

"Terrakion!" said Virizion as she rushed to her injured partner's side.

"Virizion?" said Terrakion, "You're okay. I'm glad they didn't capture you."

"Who captured you?" asked Virizion, "And where is Cobalion?"

"I didn't recognize the Pokémon," said Terrakion, "And they took Cobalion away a few days ago."

"So we were too late," said Virizion.

The team watched as Terrakion regained his strength, thanks to some berries they had brought with them, and started out after the trail once again, not knowing where they would end up this time.


	14. Chapter 14 - Tracking the Enemy

Chapter Fourteen

Tracking the Enemy

It was late into the night, but none of the Pokémon felt tired. They were determined to find the Pokémon responsible for capturing the Legendary Pokémon.

"The Pokémon that captured us sure was mad," said Terrakion, "When he learned you had escaped."

"I'll bet he was," said Virizion, "All I don't get is why someone is capturing Legendary Pokémon."

"What do you mean?" asked Terrakion, "Were any more captured?"

"My brother, Latios, was," said Latias.

"I'm so sorry to hear that," said Terrakion, "But we'll find them. I know it."

"Glad to see your optimistic attitude hasn't changed," said Virizion.

"We all know we'll find them," said Keldeo, "We won't stop until we do."

Just as they said that, everyone's stomachs growled in sync.

"Maybe just for food," said Keldea, "What do you think, bro?"

"Yeah, sounds good," said Keldeo.

So the team decided to set up camp for the night, had dinner, and got a few hours of sleep.

First thing in the morning, the team was right back on the trail. They kept following the trail until they came to a dead end.

"A river," said Terrakion, "They must have gone across so they would shake any trackers following them."

"Or they could have gone up or down river," said Keldeo.

"Or they even could have doubled back around down or upstream," said Virizion.

"So, how will we follow them?" asked Latias.

"Me and Keldea can search by water," said Keldeo, "Shaymin and Latias, you can search from the air."

"And me and Terrakion can search the opposite banks of the river," said Virizion, "And if anyone finds anything, signal your position any way you can."

"Alright, let's find that trail!" said Keldeo.

The Pokémon dispersed and began working hard searching for the trail.

It was half an hour later, and no one had found any sign of the captor's trail.

"It's like they just disappeared into thin air," said Shaymin after they regrouped.

"Wait, what did you just say?" asked Keldea.

"That they just disappeared into thin air," repeated Shaymin.

"Of course," said Keldea, "It all makes sense now. We can't find a trail because there isn't one."

"Where are you going with this?" asked Virizion.

"They must have flown out past this point," said Keldea, "It's the only way because there isn't a trail."

"That makes sense," said Terrakion, "But it must have been a strong Pokémon to carry Cobalion."

"Exactly," said Keldea, "We now have a narrowed down list of suspects."

"So what now?" asked Keldeo, "It's not like all of us can fly, and how would we track them down anyways?"

"It's impossible to track them if that is the case," said Virizion, "So, we have failed."

"It wasn't a total failure," said Keldeo, "We found Terrakion. And we still have a chance to find the Pokémon who kidnapped Cobalion."

"Yeah, and I have to thank you all for helping Virizion," said Terrakion, "She told me how you found her, and how you promised her to help her find us."

"No problem," said Shaymin, "We're here to help anyone who needs it."

"I guess for now we should head back to the guild," said Keldea, "There isn't much more we can do now."

"The sun is setting now," said Virizion, "But there is a town nearby we can stay the night. A quaint little town called Post Town."

"Oh, yeah, I remember now," said Terrakion, "The Signora Swanna is a really nice Pokémon and is the inn keeper."

"Then let's hurry," said Keldea, "While the sun is still up."

The group took the small detour to the small village known as Post Town. As Terrakion said, Swanna was a very kind Pokémon, and gave them rooms for the night.

The next day, they paid Swanna, and took the most direct path back to Treasure Town. It was only a few hours later when they arrived back at Wigglytuff's Guild.

"I'm glad to see Terrakion is safe," said Chatot, "But it is sad that Cobalion and Latios are still missing."

"I know I'll find my brother," said Latias, who had remained somewhat quiet on the trip back, "I just know it."

"That's the spirit," said Keldea, "That's just the optimistic attitude our team needs."

"We will use all of our available resources to locate Cobalion and Latios," said Chatot, "And hopefully, we will have news soon."

"We'll be staying here in Treasure Town," said Virizion, "There is a small inn that just opened here in town."

"We'll see you around then," said Keldeo.

"Until next time," said Virizion.

The two groups parted ways for the moment, and Team Justice enjoyed a delicious dinner and comfortable beds that they had come to know.


	15. Chapter 15 - Family Heritage

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Family Heritage**

It had been several days since their return, and Team Justice had been fairly busy lately. Today, they had been summoned by Virizion and Terrakion for an unknown reason.

They called them to a small clearing outside of Treasure Town.

"What do you need?" asked Keldea as the team arrived.

"As you have found out," said Virizion, "Your role as Keldeos in history is a big one. So, you should know your most important part of your heritage."

"And what is that?" asked Keldeo.

"The Keldeos had a signature move they developed from our Sacred Sword," said Terrakion, "And every Keldeo has the move within them."

"What is it called?" asked Keldea.

"It is known as Secret Sword," said Virizion, "And it is your most powerful move."

"Where do we start?" asked Keldeo.

"First you must achieve a Forme Change," said Terrakion, "You are currently in your Normal Forme. But you have another Forme: Resolute Forme."

"You must focus your energy into your horn," said Virizion, "Then, let it flow like a river through you entire body."

"Okay, let's try it," said Keldea.

The two closed their eyes, and focused themselves. They could feel the energy flowing through their body, and tried to focus it into their horns.

"That's it, keep it up," said Terrakion.

The two began to focus their energy into their horns, but they couldn't keep it contained. The energy released before they could focus it completely.

"That was close," said Virizion, "But you need to learn to control the energy."

"Let's have another go at it," said Terrakion, "Try to clear your mind."

The twins closed their eyes once more, and focused the energy once more. And once again, they couldn't contain it for long.

"Keep trying, I know you can do it," said Virizion.

They kept at it for hours, and the sun was beginning to go down.

"One more time for today," said Virizion, "And then we can try again tomorrow."

The twins closed their eyes, let their minds clear, and began to focus the energy. They felt the energy flow into their horns, but this time, they didn't try to contain it. They let it flow.

They felt all the energy in their horns, and felt it surge through their bodies. Their bodies shone brightly, and Virizion and Terrakion watched in awe as their bodies changed into Resolute Forme.

Keldeo and Keldea opened their eyes to see themselves in their new Formes.

"You did it!" said Virizion, "You finally did it. I knew you could do it."

"How do you feel?" asked Terrakion.

"I feel, stronger," said Keldeo.

"More courageous," said Keldea.

"That's good," said Virizion, "Which means tomorrow we can begin learning the move itself."

"For now, just relax," said Terrakion, "And you'll return to Normal Forme. Get some rest, and we'll start again tomorrow."

The twins did as Terrakion said, and returned to Normal Forme. They then returned to the guild, ate a late dinner, and fell straight to sleep after their long day of training.

Bright and early the next morning, the twins returned and began training once again.

"Now, once again," said Virizion, "You will focus your energy into your horn, but hold it until it forms a blade of energy."

"Alright, begin," said Terrakion.

The twins focused themselves and let the energy flow into their horns. The held the energy for as long as they could. Their horns began to glow, but the glow diminished as the energy broke free.

"Almost there," said Virizion, "But you are doing the same thing as before. You cannot force the energy to stay in your horn. You must allow it to flow freely, but guide it into your horn."

"Alright, again," said Keldea.

The twins continued this for several hours, and the sun had long since set.

"You've almost got it," said Terrakion, "Just about there."

One last time, the twins closed their eyes. They let the energy flow into their horn, but didn't force it to stay. Their horns glowed bright light, and then, the blades of energy emerged from their horns.

"That's it!" said Virizion, "It's Secret Sword!"

"You finally learned the move of your heritage," said Terrakion, "A move every Keldeo must know."

"We couldn't have done it without your guidance," said Keldea.

"We didn't even know about the move until you told us about it," said Keldeo.

"Cobalion would be proud if he were here," said Virizion, "You're one step closer to achieving your destiny."

The twins 'sheathed' their swords and returned to Normal Forme. Both were exhausted from the day of training.

"Go home and get some rest," said Terrakion, "You've earned it."

The twins returned to the guild and practically collapsed into their beds, falling asleep immediately with the sense of pride.

**Hey Guys, After an Almost 2 Month Hiatus, Chapter 15 is Finally Out! I'm So Sorry This Took So Long, but so much stuff has been happening lately I just didn't have time to upload. I'll be getting Chapter 16-20 Out the Rest of this Week, So Be Ready. Also, I'm Going to be Beginning another story alongside this one at Chapter 20, so be excited for that! Hope you all Enjoy!**

**S. Keldeo**


	16. Chapter 16 - Another Missing

Chapter Sixteen

Another Missing, Another Piece

It is the middle of the night, and all is completely quiet. Too quiet. A Pokémon then rushes through a thick forest towards a stream. The Pokémon jumps onto the stream, and is rammed into a tree by another Pokémon. The Pokémon fires a cannon at the fleeing Pokémon. The Pokémon falls.

"Heh, another one down," said the attacker, "Soon we will have enough."

Another Pokémon joins the attacker.

"The other two are coming quickly," said the second Pokémon, "We need to get out of here with our prey."

"Right," said the first Pokémon.

The two pick up the fallen Pokémon and take off into the sky. Just afterward, two more Pokémon arrive, but are too late.

"No, he's gone," said the first Pokémon, "They took Suicune."

"I know, Entei," said the second, "But we'll find him. We just need help."

"But where, Raikou," said Entei, "Who would be strong enough to help us?"

"I have an idea," said Raikou, "We need to pay a visit to Treasure Town."

"Then let's hurry," said Entei, "We don't know what they're going to do with Suicune."

The two Pokémon dash away towards Treasure Town, seeking help to rescue their teammate.

The next morning began just as any other would for Team Justice. They were picking a job to do for the day when Virizion rushed in. She had a worried expression on her face.

"What's wrong, Virizion?" asked Keldea, "Did something happen?"

"Another Legendary Pokémon had been kidnapped," said Virizion, "Suicune, a member of the Legendary Rainbow Arch Team."

"Not another one," said Keldeo, "When is this going to end?"

"Not any time soon," said Virizion, "Anyway, I need your team to come with me."

"Where to?" asked Shaymin.

"The area where we were training yesterday," said Virizion, "Some Pokémon there are asking for help."

So the group followed, and were shocked when they saw who was asking for help.

"Entei and Raikou of Rainbow Arch!" said Keldea.

"Yes, and we need help," said Entei, "As Virizion must have already told you, our teammate Suicune was kidnapped last night."

"And we want to know if you know anything that can help," said Raikou.

"We've all hit a dead end with our searches for the other missing Legendary Pokémon," said Keldeo, "Except with finding Terrakion."

"So, you have no leads?" asked Entei.

"Our only one is that the attackers must be able to fly," said Keldea.

The Pokémon sat silent for a moment, until Latias said something that she had just remembered.

"I might have something that could help," said Latias.

"What is it, Latias?" asked Keldea.

"The night me and my brother were separated," said Latias, "We were being chased by a strange Pokémon we had never seen before. I remember some colors the Pokémon had."

"What were they?" asked Virizion.

"The body was mostly purple," said Latias, "And it had beetle-like red eyes."

"But, that's impossible," said Terrakion.

"Why is that?" asked Keldeo.

"There is only one Pokémon I know of that matches that description," said Terrakion, "And it has been extinct since before recorded Pokémon history."

"I think I know which Pokémon you're talking about," said Virizion, "Genesect, the fiercest primitive Pokémon hunter known to date."

"There is little known about the Pokémon," said Keldea, "But now that I think about it, they said it was mostly purple with red beetle eyes."

"Are you sure that is what you saw?" asked Raikou, "One hundred percent sure?"

"Yes, I am sure," said Latias, "Without a doubt."

"Could it be possible," asked Shaymin, "That one could have survived and adapted after centuries?"

"And could it have something to do with the prophecy?" asked Keldea.

"Some of it makes sense that the legend and the ongoing activity may be linked," said Virizion, "Most definitely they coincide with one another."

"But why would they be kidnapping legendary Pokémon?" asked Keldeo, "To get them out of the way so no one can stop them?"

"Perhaps, but I believe there is another motive," said Virizion.

"It can't be more than coincidence that every Pokémon kidnapped was the strongest of the team," said Terrakion, "Except for the Deity Legendary Pokémon."

"We will look into this further," said Virizion, "Us and Entei and Raikou will together."

"We'll contact you once we have found something," said Raikou.

"For now, just go on with your daily duties," said Terrakion.

"Alright, let's go Team," said Keldeo, "We have a job we have to get to."

The team debarked to their next job, each day bringing them closer to their destiny.

**PostScript: This is the first chapter that i'm trying out the segment separation using "-". I may be going back and changing the previous chapters to use this, but for now this will be the standard from here forward.**


	17. Chapter 17 - The Music of Meloetta

Chapter Seventeen

The Music of Meloetta

It was a few nights after receiving the news of Suicune's disappearance. It was just after dinner, and Shaymin and Latias had fallen straight to sleep. But the twins just couldn't fall asleep. So they decided to take a little walk.

The night was perfectly clear, and the air was crisp and silent.

"It's really nice out tonight," said Keldea as the twins headed towards Sharpedo Bluff.

"Yeah," said Keldeo, "A lot different than dangerous dungeons filled with aggressive Pokémon."

The two arrived at Sharpedo Bluff, and the view was breathtaking.

"It's been a long time since we've been out here," said Keldea.

"Yeah, it has," said Keldeo, "Since before we started at the guild."

The two stared out at the ocean as the moon and stars reflected off of the rippling surface.

It was then, a small sound broke the silence. A light and calming melody.

"What's that?" asked Keldea.

"I don't know," said Keldeo, "But it's so soothing."

The twins closed their eyes and listened to the music for a good while. Soon, the melody faded, and the twins opened their eyes and looked at each other.

"Whatever that was," said Keldea, "it definitely came from a Pokémon."

"Maybe it will do it again tomorrow night," said Keldeo.

Both Pokémon yawned and decided to head back to the guild. When they returned, they both laid down and fell right to sleep.

The next night, the twins returned with Shaymin and Latias.

"It's so late at night," said Shaymin, "What could be so important?"

"Just listen," said Keldea.

The four Pokémon sat and watched the waves ripple against the shore.

"I don't hear anything," said Latias, "Are you sure you heard some…"

Latias didn't finish her sentence because all four heard the same melody from the night before.

"That's it," said Keldeo, "Just listen."

All four sat on the soft grass and just listened to the calming melody. Soon, the melody gradually grew softer and softer again until it was once again perfectly silent.

"What was that?" asked Shaymin, "It was just so soothing."

"It was like all my worries disappeared while that melody was playing," said Latias.

"We don't know what it is," said Keldea.

"Why don't we take a look around?" asked Keldeo, "We might find someone."

"Alright, let's look," said Keldea.

The group split up and looked around, but found nothing of interest.

"Nothing," said Shaymin, "Not even the tiniest sign."

"Maybe tomorrow night," said Keldea.

Disappointed, the group returned to the guild and had a very nice sleep.

The next night, the group returned to Sharpedo Bluff, but the melody did not play. So the group returned to the guild. It was then that Latias had a vision dream.

"You are destined to stand in our way," said a large Pokémon.

"I don't like to fight," said a smaller Pokémon backed up to a cliff.

"But you would if you had to," said the larger Pokémon, "And you would because it is your destiny. That is why you must be removed."

The Pokémon backed up right to the edge of the large canyon.

"Say goodbye," said the large Pokémon, "Because this is the last time you'll be seen again."

"Not if I do this," said the Pokémon as it jumped into the canyon.

"I will find you, Meloetta," said the large Pokémon, "And you will be removed."

Just as the Pokémon was about to jump after Meloetta, another Pokémon stopped him.

"Are you crazy?" asked the second Pokémon, "That's Whirlwind Canyon. She'll never escape."

"Still, watch the ends of the canyon," said the first Pokémon, "Just in case."

The two Pokémon split up and headed to the opposite ends of the canyon.

The image began to blur, as Latias began to awaken…

Latias awoke in such a frenzy that she woke up the rest of her team.

"Latias, what's wrong?" asked Keldea.

"I, I had a dream," said Latias, "A big Pokémon was attacking a smaller Pokémon."

"Could it have been a vision?" asked Keldeo, "Like the one us three had?"

"I remember the Pokémon I saw," said Latias, "It's the same one that attacked me and Latios!"

"That has to be more than a coincidence," said Shaymin, "What about the smaller one?"

"He called the smaller one, Meloetta," said Latias.

"Did you say Meloetta?" asked Keldea, "It is said that Meloetta can sing a song so beautiful it can calm Pokémon's hearts."

"Could that be the song we've been hearing?" asked Keldeo.

"There was something else," said Latias, "Meloetta jumped into a large canyon. Just before the other Pokémon could jump after her, another Pokémon, with the attacker, warned him not to."

"Why was that?" asked Keldea.

"Because," answered Latias, "It was Whirlwind Canyon."

All of the Pokémon's faces turned grim at the mention of the name: Whirlwind Canyon, a canyon with winds so fierce even the strongest of Pokémon barely escaped it.


	18. Chapter 18 - First Confrontation

Chapter Eighteen

First Confrontation

It was the next day, and Team Justice had a new mission: To rescue Meloetta from Whirlwind Canyon, for they had determined that it was not a normal dream, but a vision. A vision of the night before. Most likely the reason as well they didn't hear the song the night before.

"So, what are you doing today?" asked Chatot.

"We have a personal mission today," said Keldeo.

"Alright then," said Chatot, "Just be careful."

With Chatot gone, the team continued towards the terrifying Whirlwind Canyon. Everyone stayed on guard the entire way there, having the feeling they were being watched.

Keldeo suddenly whirled around and launched his Water Gun attack at some nearby brush. And who would jump out other than Virizion.

"Why are you following us?" asked Keldeo.

"We just want you to be safe," said Virizion, "Where are you going anyways?"

"If you must know," said Keldeo, "We're going to Whirlwind Canyon to rescue a Meloetta."

"Whirlwind Canyon?!" said a shocked Virizion, "Are you crazy?"

"No, but we have to do what we have to do," said Shaymin.

"If you're that insistent on going," said Virizion, "I'm at least going with you."

"Alright," said Keldea, "We might need your help."

The group, now including Virizion, continued down the little used path to the Whirlwind Canyon. Within the next half hour, they arrived at the spot Latias had seen in her dream.

"It's definitely the spot," said Latias, "No doubt about it."

"I know a safe way down," said Virizion, "There is one way in and one way out."

"Then let's hurry," said Keldeo.

Virizion led them to a small crevice in the canyon side which led down into the canyon.

As they went deeper and deeper into the canyon the wind continued to get stronger and stronger.

"The wind is at its strongest at the very bottom," said Virizion.

They finally reached the bottom and could definitely feel the full force of the wind. The wind blew away from the entrance.

"Just be careful," said Virizion, "The wind could catch you so easily here you could be firmly on the ground one second and flying through the air the next."

"Good tip to know," said Keldea.

The group treaded carefully as the fierce wind blew with the force of a hurricane. And this was the easy leg of the journey.

They were fast approaching the end of the canyon when they spotted the small green Pokémon holding tight to a large rock. It was the Pokémon Meloetta, the one Latias had seen in her dream.

"That's her," said Latias, "That's the Pokémon I saw."

"I've got this," said Keldeo as he inched forward in the wind.

Keldeo approached Meloetta and Meloetta saw him.

"Please, help," said Meloetta.

"Just grab onto my back," said Keldeo.

Meloetta reached and latched onto Keldeo's back. With Meloetta in tow, the group fought the wind back through the canyon to the point from which they entered.

The group had just made it out of the canyon when a blast from the nearby woods caught them off guard.

"Who is there?" asked an angered Virizion.

The Pokémon that stepped out was a very familiar Pokémon.

"That's Him!" said Latias, "That's the Pokémon that attacked me and Latios!"

"So, you've joined up with them after all," said the mystery Pokémon.

"Who are you?" ordered Keldeo.

"My name is," said the Pokémon, "Genesect."

"So, a Genesect is still alive after all this time," said Virizion.

"That's right," said Genesect, "Now, it is time for you all to be removed from the picture."

Genesect aimed the large cannon on his back right at the group. Keldeo and Keldea jumped forward and changed into Resolute Forme. In sync, both activated their Secret Sword and blocked the blast Genesect aimed at them.

"So, you've learned Secret Sword," said Genesect, "With the help of the Swords of Justice I'll bet. But you'll need more than that to save you."

Just then, a voice from behind Genesect appeared.

"Genesect, we need to return," said a mystery Pokémon.

"Grr, just when I almost had them," said Genesect, "Another time, Team Justice."

Genesect disappeared into the trees. The group pursued, but were unable to find Genesect or the mystery Pokémon.

"So, Genesect is one of the Pokémon kidnapping the legendary Pokémon," said Virizion, "And he isn't alone."

"We need to get stronger," said Keldeo, "You heard him, he said even our Secret Sword couldn't stop him."

"When we get back, we should make a plan," said Keldea, "And decide what to do next."

The group agreed and headed back towards the guild, not knowing what sinister plot Genesect and his comrades were planning.


	19. Chapter 19 - Team Training

Chapter Nineteen

Team Training

It was a few days after the incident in Whirlwind Canyon, and the team had tried to put the pieces of the mystery together. But some vital pieces were still missing. Like the identity of Genesect's counterparts. The role of the missing legendary Pokémon. And their own role in all this as well. But, something else needed their attention. The Pokémon Meloetta they had rescued from Genesect.

"We just know that you were meant to be a part of our team," said Keldea.

"I don't know," said Meloetta, "I'm not much of a fighter."

"That doesn't matter," said Keldea, "You don't have to fight if you don't want to."

"Plus, we're going to be doing some special training," said Keldeo, "And you would be a very important part of our team."

"Well, if you really think so," said Meloetta, "I guess I could join your team."

"It's decided then," said Keldea.

"Then I better tell you something important," said Chatot who had just entered the room, "Until you graduate from the guild, you may only take four of your team members with you into dungeons."

"And what about expeditions?" asked Keldea.

"That is a special exception," said Chatot, "On expeditions of more than one day you may take your entire team if necessary."

"Alright, thanks for the heads up, Chatot," said Keldeo.

"And welcome to Wigglytuff's Guild," said Chatot.

"Thank you," said Meloetta, "I am honored to be here."

"Come on guys," shouted Shaymin from the other room, "Virizion and everyone are waiting for us!"

"Come on, let's go," said Keldeo.

All of Team Justice hurried to the open forest clearing where The Swords of Justice and the Rainbow Arch's where waiting.

"You need to learn some stronger moves so you can face any foe," said Raikou, "For Keldeo, Hydro Pump and Focus Blast are the strongest moves you can learn, besides Secret Sword."

"You should also know some evasive moves," said Virizion, "Like Double Team. And Shaymin, you could benefit from a larger move set."

"Latias can do with some good moves too," said Terrakion, "Like Aerial Ace and Psychic."

"Then what are we waiting for?" said Keldeo, "Let's get to it!"

As the other Pokémon were training, Meloetta sat in a nearby tree and watched. She preferred peaceful resolutions to fighting. But, deep inside her, there was something that wanted to fight, but she just wasn't strong enough.

"I'll never be as strong as them," said Meloetta as she watched each of them.

Virizion happened to look over and see her, and decided to have a word with her.

"Are you okay?" asked Virizion.

"Yeah, I'm okay," said Meloetta, "I'm just thinking."

"Mind if I ask what you're thinking?" asked Virizion.

"It's just," said Meloetta, "I just don't think I could ever be as strong as the others."

"You can be," said Virizion "You just have to believe."

Just then a memory brought itself to the front of Virizion's mind. She remembered that Meloetta's had a special song, which could even allow them to change forme!

"You have a special song, don't you?" asked Virizion.

"Yes, I do," said Meloetta, "My Relic Song."

"If I recall, that song can allow you to change forme," said Virizion.

"Yes, but every time I try I can't change," said Meloetta.

"You just have to believe," said Virizion, "You have convinced yourself that you cannot do it. But you can."

"Do you really think so?" asked Meloetta.

"I know so," said Virizion.

"Hey, what's up?" asked Keldeo as the rest of the group was taking a short break.

"I'm going to try something," said Meloetta.

"What?" asked Keldea.

"I'm going to try to change Forme," said Meloetta.

"You can do it," said Virizion, "We all believe in you."

Meloetta calmed herself, and began singing her beautiful Relic Song. But it was different.

"This isn't the same song we heard the past few nights," said Latias.

They watched as Meloetta began to glow, and then, it happened. Her green skin turned orange, and her hair twisted on her head. Her single dress transformed into a four stream tutu. The song ended, and Meloetta had finally achieved her first forme change.

"Wow, this is amazing," said Meloetta.

"How do you feel?" asked Virizion.

"I have more courage and I feel more powerful," said Meloetta.

"So, Meloetta can change forms as well," said Keldea, "That's great."

"Also, I have a different kind of spirit in me," said Meloetta, "A spirit that's ready to fight when I need to. Something I don't have in my other forme."

"That's really good news," said Keldeo, "So you have the courage to fight when you change forme. Good thing to keep in mind."

"Alright then," said Terrakion, "Are you going to come and train with us now?"

"You bet," said Meloetta with plenty of confidence.

So the group got back to training, focused on raising their skills for their next encounter with Genesect and his group.

**Sorry for the Delay, I Got Distracted With Other Things and Forgot to Upload. Chapter 20 Also Coming Out Today as well as the first chapter of my new story, which takes a bit of a different path. Hope you all enjoy!**

_S. Keldeo_


	20. Chapter 20 - Results of Training

Chapter Twenty

The Results of Training

Team Justice had been training everyday for two weeks, and finally had promising results.

Keldeo and Keldea had both perfected Hydro Pump and Focus Blast, along with Double Team.

Shaymin had boosted her Energy Ball's power tremendously, and mastered Solar Beam and Aerial Ace.

Latias had learned Psychic and Aerial Ace, along with Extremespeed.

And Meloetta, while in her Pirouette Forme, had revealed her Close Combat attack, as well as Psychic, and learned Energy Ball.

Now it was time to show off their new skills. Not in a battle, but in a show of power and skill. Speed and accuracy.

"Keldeo, Keldea, you're up first," said Terrakion, "Show us what you've learned."

There were several targets set up along a trail through the woods. They had to hit all of the targets along the trail while making through the trail as fast as they could.

"Starting now, Go," said Virizion.

Keldeo and Keldea took off down the trail. The first two targets came into view, and both fired simultaneous Focus Blasts. Both hit dead on target.

Next came a deep hole with targets at the very bottom. The two jumped the hole and fired Hydro Pumps into the hole, also hitting both their targets.

The final target was a double target, and the twins used their Secret Swords to take it out easily. The twins finished the course in 15 seconds.

"Alright, good time," said Virizion, "You're up Latias."

Along with her moves, her courage had grown a lot through the training as well. So she was ready.

"Go," said Virizion.

Latias' challenge was a speed challenge. She had to take out targets as they popped out at her along the course. But she wouldn't know where they would pop out.

Latias was quick to start. She boosted down the trail using Extremespeed. She saw a target pop out just ahead and switched from Extremespeed to Aerial Ace in the blink of an eye. The target was easily dispatched, as were similar ones along the way. Latias finished the course, taking out all the targets, with a time of 12 seconds.

"And finally, we have Meloetta," said Virizion.

Meloetta's test was combat. The clearing would have several targets around it that would pop out at any time. She would have to take out all of them as quickly as possible.

"And… Go," said Virizion.

The first target appeared, and Meloetta quickly took it out with Close Combat. More targets appeared, and Meloetta made it look like a dance as she dispatched target after target. She took out the last target with a time of 14 seconds.

"Your final results were… Fantastic!" said Virizion.

"With your new skills, you should be ready for anything," said Terrakion.

"That's what we've been training for," said Keldeo.

"And this is proof," said Keldea, "Our training has paid off in a big way."

"I definitely got a real confidence boost from it," said Latias.

"I got to achieve my Pirouette Forme because of it," said Meloetta, "Thanks to your encouragement."

"And I think we got a sense of our team power," said Shaymin, "So we know where everyone is."

"Everyone got something out of it," said Entei, "And plenty of it at that."

"You would have made your ancestors proud," said Raikou.

Team Justice, now more powerful than ever, were ready for anything that came their way now.


	21. Chapter 21 - Graduation Day

Chapter Twenty-One

Graduation Day

It was a few weeks later, and things had been relatively quiet lately. Team Justice had proven itself on many a mission, and now, the day had come to graduate from the guild.

"Team Justice, you should be proud," said Chatot, "You're one of the youngest teams to graduate from the guild."

"I'm just so excited," said Keldea, "I can't believe it's finally the day!"

"I know," said Keldeo, "Our dream has finally come true!"

"If only Latios were here to see this," said Latias.

"We'll still find him," said Shaymin, "Now we have more time to search."

"I never expected to be here," said Meloetta, "So I'm glad I got to do this."

"The graduation ceremony will be this afternoon in the main hall," said Chatot, "So be ready."

"Alright, come on, let's pack," said Keldea.

"Why do we need to pack?" asked Shaymin.

"Once you graduate from the guild," explained Keldea, "You have to find your own place to live."

"But we don't have a place to live," said Latias.

"Don't worry," said Keldeo, "It's all taken care of."

"How's that?" asked Meloetta.

"Me and Keldeo saved up our Poké and bought a nice piece of land," said Keldea.

"Yeah, it's really nice," said Keldeo, "You guys are going to love it."

A few hours later, the guild graduation ceremony was underway. In attendance were all of the guild members and teams, as well as Virizion, Terrakion, Entei, and Raikou. Most of Treasure Town was there as well.

"We welcome everyone to another guild graduation ceremony," said Wigglytuff, "This year we have ten teams graduating. Chatot, you may begin."

"Ahem," said Chatot, "The first team we have is Team Blazewing with…"

The teams stepped up as their team names were called, and soon, they were down to the last two.

"Next we have Team Shockfire with Shinx and Vulpix," said Chatot, "One of our newest teams."

"Good for them," said Keldea.

"And last but not least," said Chatot, "We have Team Justice, with Keldeo, Keldea, Shaymin, Latias, and Meloetta."

There was a standing ovation as the five Pokémon came up. They received their official Team Badge, stating that they were now an independent team.

"We wish all of our teams' best wishes," said Wigglytuff, "and may you have a great final night at the guild. And now, our official After-Graduation Party!"

Everyone had a great time that night, and the newly graduated teams discussed their plans with one another. Team Justice saw Shinx and Vulpix over near the crew rooms. They decided to head over and see what was up.

"What's wrong?" asked Keldea, "You guys don't seem like your having such a good time."

"It's just that," said Vulpix, "We saved up all of our Poké for just the right place, but it was sold when we got there."

"And we can't find anywhere else to go," said Shinx.

The team went into a group huddle, and came to an important decision.

"How would you like to live with us?" asked Keldeo.

"Would you really let us?" asked Shinx.

"Of course," said Shaymin, "What are friends for?"

"Thank you all," said Vulpix, "You have no idea what it means for us."

"Don't worry about it," said Keldea, "now, let's just have fun tonight, and we'll head out first thing tomorrow morning."

"Alright, let's go!" said Vulpix.

Watching from a distance, Chatot and Wigglytuff see the act of generosity Team Justice had just made.

"It's times like this I'm proud to be a Guildmaster," said Wigglytuff.

"That's just what we like to see in our teams," said Chatot, "Forming friendships through hard work."

The party went late into the night, and the teams were exhausted when they fell asleep. But, true to their word, Team Justice and Team Shockfire headed out first thing that morning. Leaving Treasure Town behind, the group headed out into the forest-covered mountains outside Treasure Town. It was a few hours before they reached the spot they had picked out for their base. When they arrived, the framing of a decent sized building was in place.

"We've been working on it during our free time," said Keldeo, "The roof and floors are finished. We just need to put up the sides."

"Then let's get it done," said Shaymin.

It took the rest of the day, but the group finished the base. Shortly after, Virizion and the others arrived with the furnishings the twins had purchased for the base.

After all of the furnishings were in place, the building looked like a real Team Base.

"It looks amazing," said Meloetta, "And we built it with our own hands."

"That's what makes it so special," said Keldea, "Anyone can pay someone to build one, but we had the means to build it ourselves."

"The outside is great, but let's see the inside," said Latias.

The inside was just as magnificent as the outside. Fresh potted plants in the corners, bright colored walls, carpeted floors, a kitchen, and an upstairs bedroom.

"Just the way we envisioned it," said Keldeo, "Right sis?"

"Down to the last plant," said Keldea.

"It's getting late, so we're heading back to Treasure Town," said Virizion, "We'll come see you if anything comes up."

"Alright, see you later then," said Keldeo.

"Like they said, it's getting pretty late," said Vulpix, "So, we're going to turn in."

"Alright, we'll be up in a little bit," said Keldea.

Shinx and Vulpix headed upstairs, while the others went outside to survey the beautiful cloudless night sky.

"This is just perfect," said Meloetta, "Would you like me to sing my song?"

"That would be the perfect way to end the day in our new base," said Keldea.

Shinx and Vulpix had headed out onto the balcony of the base when they heard Meloetta's beautiful song.

"That song is so calming," said Shinx, "I've never heard anything like it."

"I remember it," said Vulpix, "It was a lullaby music box my mom Ninetales used to play to me when I was younger."

"That's the song of Meloetta," said Shaymin as she came onto the balcony, "The most calming and soothing song known to Pokémon."

A great way to end the night, the song ended, and all of the Pokémon fell asleep under the full moon.

_**PostScript: I'm So Sorry for the Lack of Posts Lately, I've Been Caught Up in Other Things And Just Haven't Had Time to Upload New Chapters. Starting This Weekend I'll Be Uploading My One Chapter a Weekend Again, As Well as One Chapter Every Other Weekend for Astrid and Absol: A Friendship Unbroken.**_

_**-S. Keldeo**_


End file.
